Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo
Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Dumbo is a Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossover created by 76859Thomas. A remake version of this film will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot A flock of storks deliver babies while circus animals are being transported by train from their "Winter Quarters", while Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand and Luke (along with Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo)) are joining the circus for a while. Mrs. Jumbo, one of the elephants, receives her baby, who is soon made fun of by the other elephants because of his large ears, and they nickname him "Dumbo". After locking the elephants, Mrs. Jumbo starts to cuddle Dumbo while Thomas and all his friends decide to be Dumbo's extra caretakers and mentors and promise Mrs. Jumbo that they will not let anything bad to her son or herself. When a storm comes, they have to help set up the circus tents together, including the elephants; afterwards, they have a parade through town. However, Dumbo ends up in a muddy puddle, so Mrs. Jumbo has to wash him. When a group of boys torment Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo responds by attacking the boys, and losing her temper in confusion. Mrs. Jumbo is deemed mad and suspended in a cage. Dumbo is shunned by the other elephants, and with no parent to care for him, he is now alone, except for Thomas and all the others as guardians/protectors and best friends (because they already promised Mrs. Jumbo that they'll take great care of Dumbo for her). Timothy Q. Mouse, who also feels sympathy for Dumbo and becomes determined to help regain his spirits, appoints himself as Dumbo's other extra mentor and protector. After being secretly encouraged by Timothy, the circus director makes Dumbo the top of an elephant pyramid stunt. The performance goes awry as Luke has an idea to make Dumbo's ears tied up so he won't trip on them on his run to the springboard. On his run, however, the knot comes undone, and Dumbo trips over his ears and misses his target, causing the other elephants to suffer various injuries, and bring down the big top. Dumbo is made into a clown as a result, officially having the other elephants deem him no longer one of them, and plays the main role in an act that involves him falling into a vat of pie filling. Despite his newfound popularity and fame, Dumbo dislikes this job, and is now more miserable than ever. Feeling very guilty, Luke blames himself for his own idea to tie up Dumbo's ears and his fate as a clown, but Thomas and the others comfort him and say that they don't care if Luke's ideas are good or not and they are his friends no matter what, which all of these cheers up the little green narrow gauge engine. To cheer Dumbo up, Timothy, Thomas and all the others take him to visit his mother; on the way back, Dumbo cries and then starts to hiccup, so Timothy takes him for a drink of water from a bucket which, unknown to them, has accidentally had a bottle of champagne knocked into it by the clowns. As a result, Dumbo and Timothy both become drunk, and they and our heroes see hallucinations of pink elephants. The next morning, Dumbo, Timothy, Thomas and all the others wake up in a tree, but soon fall into a lake; Timothy and our heroes wonder how they got up in the tree, and conclude that Dumbo flew up there using his large ears as wings. With the help from a group of crows, Timothy, Thomas and the others able to get Dumbo to fly again, using a psychological trick of a "magic feather" to boost his confidence. Back at the circus, Dumbo performs the same stunt, which involves jumping from a high building. On the way down, Dumbo loses the feather; Timothy quickly tells him that the feather was never magical, and that he is still able to fly. Dumbo is able to pull out of the dive and flies around the circus, finally striking back at his tormentors as a stunned audience looks on in amazement. After this performance, Dumbo becomes a media sensation, Timothy becomes his manager, and Dumbo and Mrs. Jumbo are given a private car on the circus train. Thomas and his friends took off to another adventure while Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips and The Beetle Boys returned to FernGully. Trivia * Crysta and Spike (who was guest starring in the original) are guest starring in both versions of this film. * Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) are guest starring in the upcoming remake of this film. *Edward, Henry and Gordon join the team in this upcoming remake as well as Spike (who was originally guest starring character of this film and is replaced by The Cutie Mark Crusaders instead). *This film marks the first debut of The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo) from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Remakes Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Films set in the circus